


See You Soon

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, John Commits Suicide, M/M, Sad Sherlock, Sherlock Commits Suicide, Suicidal John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING!!<br/>Self-harm<br/>MAY BE TRIGGERING<br/>READ AT YOUR OWN RISK</p>
    </blockquote>





	See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!  
> Self-harm  
> MAY BE TRIGGERING  
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Screaming. That's all he hears. Sherlock knew he shouldn't have left. God he knew. John had been acting so distant lately. He wouldn't eat, wore long sleeves more often, even locking himself in their room for hours on end. Sherlock caught him doing it once. John had been in their room for too long and Sherlock was getting worried. Sherlock had knocked so many times, but there was no answer. He really didn't have a choice, getting Mrs. Hudson would result in such loud knocking he wouldn't be able to stand it. So, he barged in. What he found was horrible. John was lying in their bed with a razor in his hand. Sherlock had checked to see if John was still breathing. Thank god he was. Sherlock had called Molly immediately. Even though she worked in the morgue he trusted her enough to come get John. After she had left, Sherlock shuffled through their flat getting rid of all the razors, sleeping pills, and guns. He had them all hidden. Molly had called later on and told him the news. John was alive, but he was being kept on suicide watch. Sherlock rushed down there immediately. He walked into John's room and told him his news. Sherlock had told him that he was going down Buckingham Palace to investigate a crime scene. He also told John that when he got back they were going to have a nice, long chat. Then he left. Now... he's here. John.... John was dead. The paramedics told Sherlock that he committed suicide. That he took sleeping pills and slit his wrists. That was a month ago. Sherlock was now staring at the empty chair John always sat in. Then he looked up at the noose hanging from the ceiling fan. “I'll see you soon, John,” Sherlock says before stepping up onto the chair and sticking his head through the noose. Then he drops.


End file.
